horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodak Black
Bill K. Kapri (born Dieuson Octave; June 11, 1997), better known by his stage name Kodak Black, is an American rapper and songwriter. Kapri rose to fame in 2014 with the release of "No Flockin", which peaked at 95 on the US Billboard Hot 100. He released his debut album Painting Pictures on March 31, 2017. Kapri is also known for his numerous legal issues. Early Life Dieuson Octave was born to migrants from Haiti on June 11, 1997 in Pompano Beach, Florida where was raised. He was raised by his mother Marcelene Octave in Golden Acres, a public housing project in Pompano Beach. Octave began rapping in elementary school and after school, he stated to go to a local trap house to record music. Octave was expelled from school in 5th grade due to fighting. From the age of six, he was nicknamed "Black" and also "Lil' Black". When he joined Instagram, he chose the username "Kodak Black", which later became his stage name. Why His Songs Suck #He's a complete jerk, not just in his music, but in real life as well. #Incredibly stupid lyrics (ex. "I'm the shit, I'm fartin', I don't know to potty"). #His flow is horrendous. #Mocks the autistic. #His rapping voice is irritating. Not to mention, he raps with too much layering. #He RAPED ONE OF HIS FANS! Let that sink in. #Cannot make a decent rhyme to save his own life. #He said he was better than 2Pac and The Notorious B.I.G. in his 2016 XXL Freshman interview, which proves how egotistical he is. He also said that be should be on the same list as Tupac and Biggie. #He ruined A Boogie's "Drowning" which was a really good song until his verse. He also ruined his own song on "ZEZE". #He collaborated with equally terrible mumble rappers Lil Pump and Bhad Bhabie. #His XXL Cypher was mediocre. #He constantly insults and disrespects others such as Lil Wayne, Young M.A and the widow of late rapper Nipsey Hussle, Lauren London. #When he was facetiming XXXTentacion, he was laughing at X talking serious things. Redeeming Qualities #He does songs with established artists like Bruno Mars, Travis Scott, XXXTentacion, Offset, A$AP Rocky and Lil Wayne. #His beats are great. #He has some good songs like "Roll In Peace" and "Wake Up In The Sky". #His newer songs are a lot better and he seems to be improving. #He donated $12,000 dollars to low-income students. Discography Studio Albums *''Painting Pictures'' (2017) *''Dying To Live'' (2018) Mixtapes *''Project Baby'' (2013) *''Heart of the Projects'' (2014) *''Institution'' (2015) *''Lil B.I.G. Pac'' (2016) *''Project Baby 2'' (2017) *''F.E.M.A.'' (2017) *''Heart Break Kodak'' (2018) Trivia *Kodak Black is 5'9" (175 centimeters). *He cites Boosie Badazz, Lil Wayne, B.G., Juvenile and Chief Keef as influences. Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:2010 Artists Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Egotists Category:Internet Memes Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Artists who use too little autotune Category:1997 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time